


Don't go home

by magicsalmon



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsalmon/pseuds/magicsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Она такая.. А я такой.. Ну она такая! Короче, нам не суждено быть вместе! Ну ты понимаешь, понимаешь..?<br/>- Задница, - почти восторженно подводит итог Сынхён, когда Чиён нагибается завязать шнурки. Чиён думает о том, что этот парень ему, наверно, послан самим Богом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go home

**Author's Note:**

> писалось на BIGBANG [MV] FEST. GD&TOP - Don't Go Home

\- Ее губы словно гроздья сочной спелой рябины, крепленой первыми морозами. Кожа цвета алебастра, как крыло чайки, что несется над безграничной гладью темно-синего моря..  
\- И голос такой же, - крякает Сынри из своего угла и потихоньку, под шумок, приваливается к боку Ёнбэ, который единственный еще делает вид, что слушает Чиёна. С Чиёном Ёнбэ сошелся еще в школе на почве проблемы «мне нужен стул» (Чиён тогда любезно поделился своим), а затем, когда буйство гормонов стало совсем невыносимым, и «мне нужна девушка», что быстро сплотило двух страдающих от нехватки женской ласки и любви молодых людей. Учитывая, что с возрастом количество сохнущих по Чиёну девиц возрастало в геометрической прогрессии, и их тушками уже можно укладывать пол вместо паркета в его квартире, которую он снимал на скромную студенческую стипендию, то почему при этом он упорно их не замечал, постоянно страдая от безответной любви, Ёнбэ было не ясно. Но наверно дело было в имидже или в расположении звезд. И вот сейчас Чиён нашел новый объект своей страсти, уверяя, что это его настоящая любовь. Очередная.  
\- Я знаю кто тебе может помочь! - Тэсон знает, что нельзя переходить дорогу на красный, совать пальцы в розетку и что перебивать людей неприлично, а в случае с Чиёном - опасно и все такое, но ему уже надоело кровожадно размазывать ложкой остатки пирожного по блюдцу, думая о чем-то известном только ему, и его улыбка, немного увядшая за непрерывный монолог Чиёна, вновь расцветает в полную силу. Почему он не подумал об этом полчаса назад? Чиён скорбно кривится, ведь он только хотел продекламировать очередной опус о неземной красоте своей избранницы, но все-таки переключает внимание.  
\- И кто же?  
\- Его зовут Чхве Сынхён, учится курсом старше. Девушки от него без ума!  
\- Это тот, у которого при взгляде на девушек, словно лампочка, в глазах загорается панический вопрос «где запасной выход?», - Сынри гадко хихикает, продолжая наваливаться на Ёнбэ, который наконец-то замечает его манипуляции и в своей мягкой манере уже отработанным жестом отпихивает не в меру любвеобильного младшего в сторону. Сынри глохнет, натыкаясь на ослепительную улыбку Тэсона - тот отлично работает ножом, и ложечка все еще в его руке. Сынри сдувается и делает мордочку кирпичиком. Никто не ценит помощь очаровательного макнэ, а его гениальный план «получи немного внимания от любимого хёна» провалился. Тэсон продолжает что-то говорить, но Чиён уже не слушает, погружаясь в розовые грезы своего, несомненно, радужного будущего. Это его шанс!

***

Первое, что видит Чиён, когда дверь перед ним распахивается, – ярко-салатовые носки в розовый горошек, затем растянутые пижамные штаны и толстовка цвета апельсиновой газировки с принтом улыбающегося полена, делающая Сынхёна в два раза больше. И как завершающий штрих следы легкой небритости и шоколада на лице вкупе с взглядом загнанной лани. Все это, безусловно, доказывает профессионализм в своем деле, а также и достоверность слов Тэсона. Чиён не успевает ничего сказать, а в глазах еще рябит от цветовой гаммы, как парень перед ним обхватывает себя руками и захлопывает дверь прямо перед его носом. Чиён давит в себе возмущенный хрип, но после минутного молчания и непрерывной трели звонка дверь снова открывается, и Чиён, во избежание, подается вперед и повисает, словно мартышка на пальме, на этот самом Сынхёне (хотя это было еще неизвестно).  
\- Меня прислал Тэсон. Я - Чиён. Квон Чиён. Мы вместе учимся, точнее не вместе, но какая разница? Мне ужасно нравится одна девушка, она такая прелесть, такой ангел! А я даже поговорить с ней нормально не могу и не знаю, что делать. Совершенно! А Тэсон говорит, что ты этакий ловелас и можешь очаровать любую, да вообще кого угодно! Ты мне поможешь, да? – Чиён затыкается, чтобы перевести дыхание и подтянуться, цепляясь за забавную толстовку, а потом подозрительно уточняет. – Ты же Сынхён?  
В ответ Сынхён лишь весь деревенеет, бледнея и как-то странно хрипя, а потом выдает «мне надо выпить». Голос у него низкий, тягучий, чуть шершавый на согласных, отдающийся слабостью в ногах, и Чиён восхищенно выдыхает. Этот парень определенно знаток своего дела!

***

Чтобы запьянеть Чиёну хватает пары бутылок пива, его рот может выдавать около двухсот слов в минуту, а еще он очень бурно жестикулирует, норовя попасть Сынхёну в нос или просто под машину.  
\- Она такая.. А я такой.. Ну она такая! Короче, нам не суждено быть вместе! Ну ты понимаешь, понимаешь..?  
\- Задница, - почти восторженно подводит итог Сынхён, когда Чиён нагибается завязать шнурки. Чиён думает о том, что этот парень ему, наверно, послан самим Богом.

***

Когда на его пороге на следующий день снова появляется Квон Чиён, Сынхён хотя бы знает, что этому маленькому чудовищу от него надо. Звонок Тэсону показал, что Чиён пришел к нему просить помощи в решении одной любовной проблемы. Почему именно к нему, Сынхён понял сквозь томные вздохи и многозначительное молчание Тэсона, которое намекало, что Чиён одинок, очарователен и вообще милашка, а Сынхён теперь может глазеть на него вблизи и даже щупать за некоторые места. Сынхён вежливо попрощался, стараясь не думать о всяких интересных местах Чиёна и других не менее интересных перспективах, и высказал желание о скорой встречи. Ножом он орудовал половчее самого Кана.  
И вот сейчас Квон Чиён собственной персоной сидел на диване Сынхёна, сложив руки на коленях, как прилежный школьник, и разглагольствовал о даме своей сердце.  
\- Так в чем проблема? – интересуется Сынхён, когда Чиён замолкает и выжидающе смотрит на него. Из всего вводного курса «несчастливой истории о несчастной безответной любви не менее несчастного Чиёна» Сынхён понял только то, что Чиёну нравилась девушка.  
\- Ну.. я даже заговорить с ней не могу. Как только я вижу ее - ноги ватные, сердце колотится, руки дрожат.. я влюблен! – Чиён не выдерживает, бурлящая в нем энергия требует выхода, и он возбужденно вскакивает, меряя комнату большими шагами, бездумно хватает книги, диски, а потом и игрушки, которыми заставлена вся комната. Сынхён каждый раз дергается, чуть ли не хватается за сердце, пытается отнять предметы своего маленького увлечения, но Чиён, что ртуть, шустро перетекает из одного угла комнаты в другой, находя каждый раз что-то новое, пытаясь занять руки. – А ей нравится.. нравится..  
\- Что?  
Чиён открывает рот, но потом, немного подумав, клацает зубами и досадливо прикусывает губу. Ему стыдно в этом признаваться, но ничего конкретного на этот вопрос он ответить не может.

***

Их вылазка с целью добычи информации, точнее обычный шпионаж за предметом страсти (Чиён даже оделся соответствующе, и успех этой операции доказал мальчик, который тыкал в него пальцем и называл «тетенькой»), заканчивается еще в кафе, где они застревают и теряют объект из виду, когда Топ обливает кофе сначала свои штаны, а потом и джинсы самого Чиёна. Наверняка это было последствием того, что официантка, которая делала у них заказ, наклонялась к Сынхёну слишком близко, сверкая ослепительной улыбкой и не только ей, и постоянно что-то роняла. А может быть это было особой тактикой, так как перед уходом Чиён обнаружил на их столике три салфетки с сердечками и телефонными номерами. Но как бы там ни было, миссия была провалена, и остаток вечера Чиён провел за просмотром старых романтических фильмов под извиняющееся сопения Топа на ухо.  
На следующее утро, рассудив, что план предварительно нужно продумать, а не действовать наобум, Чиён тащит Сынхёна в кафе, где по совершенно случайному стечению обстоятельств их с нетерпением ждут друзья Чиёна. Сынри щурится и называет Сынхёна «80 кг чистого мяса», но невольно проникается, как и все остальные, негласным уважением, когда Сынхён добродушным похлопыванием по спине почти отправляет его лицо в чашку с кофе. Впрочем, это не мешает ему, обиженному на весь белый свет, игнорировать друзей и кадрить официантку и девушек за соседним столиком. Чиён даже забывает поделится новыми подробностями своих страданий, а ему никто не спешит об этом напомнить и даже поинтересоваться, как дела, засыпая Сынхёна вопросами. Чиён узнает о Топе (тот разрешает себя так называть после особенно протяжных и восторженных «Сынхё-ё-ён»), что он учится на повара, родился в августе, пишет стихи, но по большей части это тексты песен, и не смыслит свою жизнь без музыки и кино, а также что он любит сладкое, что за ним охотятся не только девушки и что у него шикарная задница. Последнее он узнает от Тэсона, пока Топ давится куском булки.  
\- А еще он любит детей и животных. Особенно собак, - Тэсон сияет, словно начищенный таз, заставляя Ёнбэ щуриться больше обычного, и проникновенно информирует Чиёна. – Но у него нет собаки, совсем. А ему хотелось бы завести домашнего питомца. Ведь собаки тоже его любят.. понимаешь?  
Чиёна не надо просить дважды, и уже через секунду он силком тащит вяло сопротивляющегося Топа, еще не отошедшего от такого явного предательства со стороны Тэсона, в свою квартиру.

***

«Наверное, такое же чувство испытывает молодая мать, когда ее ребенок делает первые шаги», - умиленно думает Чиён, наблюдая, как его шарпей отдирает кусок ткани от штанов Сынхёна. Его мальчик уже такой большой! Не слушая возражений, Чиён передает бразды правления, точнее поводок, Сынхёну и со словами «ты явно ему понравился!» выпихивает их всех на прогулку. Топ сомневается в этом, глядя, как Гахо тщательно пережевывает кусок его джинс, но их взаимоотношения заметно улучшаются после того, как они облаяли соседскую кошку, а после совместных пары банок пива и ведерка мороженого, под тихое бормотание телевизора на диване, Гахо в знак своей несомненной признательности был готов щедро делиться с Топом тем же мороженым, косточками, игрушками и даже собственными слюнями, что он и делал, вылизывая Топу лицо и руки. Чиёну даже приходится двигать пса, чтобы выкроить место на небольшом диванчике рядом с Сынхёном и чтобы Гахо не закапал слюнями еще и поп-корн.  
То, что они так еще и не придумали никакого плана, Чиён вспоминает только засыпая у Топа на плече.

***

\- Я молодой.. то есть молодая корейская девушка в полном расцвете сил! – проникновенно вещает своим грудным басом Топ и распахивает объятия, как бы говоря «иди ко мне, мой тощий сахарок!», пока Чиён застенчиво полирует своим мягким местом диван рядом с ним, явно теряясь от такого напора.  
\- Ну э.. Детка, ты такая..  
\- Я нежная и невинная, - добавляет Сынхён, вживаясь в роль, и кокетливо хлопает ресницами. Когда Чиён постепенно наклоняется все ближе к его лицу, любуясь этими самыми ресницами - длинными, чернильными, словно росчерки пера - Топ позорно сбегает покурить.  
Попытка репетиции «как познакомится с девушкой» номер пять проваливается.

***

Последующий поиск информации об интересах новоявленного наваждения Чиёна сводится к краткому «девушки любят цветы, шоколад и внимание» и лицу Сынхёна, выражающему «что тебе еще надо?». Чиёну даже нечего возразить на это, да это и невозможно, когда ему в рот засовывают восхитительно вкусный кусочек мяса по-французски.  
В отличие от девушек, Топ любил зубную пасту с банановым вкусом, ходил в длинных штанах даже в тридцатиградусную жару и прятал шоколадные батончики в коллекционный набор «пауэр рейнджерс», а вот звонки в два часа ночи явно не ценил, но рифму к «поцелуй» подбирал исправно, и даже не заветное слово из трех букв. Особенно ему нравились сравнения с едой – это он хоть понимал. Поэтому уже через пару дней у Чиёна есть ключ от квартиры Топа.

Чиён постоянно изнывал, почти помирал от любовной тоски, но это не мешало ему скакать горным козлом с места на место и вносить хаос в обычный распорядок жизни людей. Тем же козлом он перескакивал с темы на тему, но Топ обладал поистине удивительной способностью отфильтровывать нескончаемую трескотню Чиёна, и даже при этом что-то запоминать из нее и вставлять ответные реплики. Когда же Чиён хотел сказать нечто важное, требующее внимания он сразу весь успокаивался, чуть приоткрывал рот. Такое же выражение лица у него появлялось, когда он погружался в глубокий сон. Это Сынхён узнает ровно через неделю их знакомства, когда Чиён забирается к нему под одеяло, прижимаясь своим маленьким горячим телом к его боку.

Чиён никогда не знал, что чипсы можно заедать мороженым и при этом не заработать расстройство желудка, но Топ доказал, что это возможно, как и многое другое, о чем Чиён раньше не подозревал. Например, что можно носить на голове какую-то белую пежню (пиво никогда не способствовало здравомыслию у Чиёна, как впрочем и у Сынхёна) и при этом не выглядеть идиотом, и что Сынри, втихаря за родину, таскает шмотки из его гардероба.  
Не знал Чиён и то, что после его борьбы с собой и недельных мучений, заканчивающихся радостным «Она согласилась! Сегодня у нас будет свидание!», он получит от всегда понимающего Сынхёна лишь хмурый кивок вместо поздравлений и свой непонимающий взгляд на оставленное на столе мороженое, слушая как щелкнула входная дверь.

***

Все ждут от него подробностей вчерашнего свидания. «Желательно интимных» добавляет Сынри и дергает бровями.  
\- Она предпочитает боевики, взрывы, реки крови, нескончаемые пулеметные очереди. Размер ноги у нас с ней одинаковый.  
Чиен умалчивает о том, что вчера Гахо предательски нассал девушке в туфли, а он сам весь вечер не мог отделаться от чувства неправильности, хотя, казалось, с чего бы? Он и предмет его мечтаний вместе, но Чиён не ощущает того волнительного трепетания и легкости, присущей его затяжной болезни под названием «влюбленность». Сладковатый цветочный запах вместо привычного терпкого, с небольшой горчинкой аромата; и он может отбросить голову лишь на спинку дивана. Но с какого-то неизвестного времени, Чиён даже не замечает, с какого, она стала такая слишком неудобной, а вкус прикосновения желанных губ слишком пресным.  
\- Он не доел мороженое! – Чиён, наконец, взрывается, брякает чашкой, и выжидающе оглядывает друзей, словно это должно было им все объяснить. Уровень плаксивости голоса Чиёна добирается до отметки восемь по десятибалльной шкале. Такого не было даже тогда, когда в моде были длинные косые челки и размазанные от карандаша круги под глазами.  
\- Тебе нужно сказать ему всего три слова, - сразу переходит к делу Тэсон после выяснения причины истерики Чиёна и аккуратно касаетсяего плеча, окружая аурой «между нами девочками».  
\- Мне нужна девушка?  
\- Иди в ..?  
\- Может, уже заткнетесь? – подсказывают с соседнего столика.  
Но Тэсон лишь отрицательно качает головой на эти предположения. Чиёну кажется что-то он что-то упускает, какая-то мысль пугливо прячется в глубинах сознания, не давая ухватиться себя за скользкий кончик очевидности.

*** 

По пути до квартиры Сынхёна Чиён придумывает, кажется, сотню предложений из трех слов, начиная «прости меня, пожалуйста», правда не понятно за что, до «шикарная задница, бро», но Чиён уверен, что все эти варианты неверны. Когда дверь открывается, Чиён испытывает чувство дежавю – тот снова в этой ядовитой толстовке и аляповатых черных штанах в фиолетовых кружочках, которые в лексиконе Чиёна обозначались лишь одним словом – изысканные.  
Чиён мнется на пороге под терпеливым взглядом Сынхёна, который не спешит начинать разговор первым.  
\- .. Тэсон сказал, что мне надо кое-что тебе сказать. А я.. – вид у Чиёна совсем несчастный, как у тысячи голодающих детей в Африке, и Топ сдается, наклоняется к нему, обдавая запахом алкоголя и немного счастья, горячо выдыхает на ухо несколько слов, ровно три. Рот Чиёна чуть приоткрывается, выпуская удивленное «о!»  
\- А я отвечу тебе «не уходи домой».  
Чиён в ответ смешно морщит нос, решительно делая шаг вперед и переступая порог, впихивает Сынхёну в руки пакет, весь мокрый от растаявшего мороженого, и закрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
